


Pretty Pearl of a Girl

by Star_Filled_Ink



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, MekaMechanic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch AU, first chapter has some depiction of serious injury/drowning but it's not very graphic, if people think otherwise tho I'll change the tags, mermaid au, mermaid brigitte, more characters are coming but since they aren't in the first chapter I'm not tagging them just yet, takes place directly after the event of shooting star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Filled_Ink/pseuds/Star_Filled_Ink
Summary: Everyone knew that a battle had been raged in Korea's night. It was impossible not to. The explosion in the sky had reverberated across the country's coast and startled every citizen awake. The press had instant coverage of it, news-anchors had given heaps of praise and fawning to D.va for days. They spoke of her bravery, strength, and wit. Some said it was miracle whilst others said D.va herself was a miracle to fight and survive such a wicked battle against the Gwishin.Hana Song shouldn't have survived that night. That night she had been over the sea alone with no backup to assist her. Dae-Hyun, bless his soul, had done everything he could to help his friend, but Hana had still been by herself in the field. She had been by herself when challenging the Omnic threat. She had been by herself and perilously close to the blast that had burnt the enemy into cinders. She had been by herself when she plummeted into the sea.However, what no one else knew was that when Hana was in the water she was no longer alone. She wouldn't have been able to survive alone, and thankfully the bedtimes stories of mirthful mermaids that had Hana smitten as a child turned out to be more true than she ever thought.





	Pretty Pearl of a Girl

Hana watches with wet eyes as her Tokki, her hard work and pride, is destroyed. The resulting explosion is almost beautiful at first. The lights dance across the night sky like a firework, but then it billows. Bigger and louder until its sound and heat is blinding. Its rumble shamed thunder into hiding which made it easy for Hana’s ears to miss the portent splash as she fell into the arms of the sea. However, the woman had been born and raised in Busan. One never forgets the smell of brine or how the ocean waves licked your heels in Busan. Once upon a time, it had been comforting. Back before the Omnic crisis and before that _thing_ had slithered out from the murkiest depths of the East China sea. The people of Busan no longer saw the sea as a friend. So, the second Hana realized what was happening, she swallowed the biggest breath she could before she sank down.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Each minute ticked by like an hour whilst the waves pushed her body further under as if she were no more than a ragdoll. The world around Hana was an abyss. Too dark and too quiet save for the ringing of her ears and the pounding of her heart. Everything ached. Her skin felt like bubbling lava, yet the ocean chill was seeping into her bones. Hot, cold, hot, cold. It was an overload of blistering sensations. Panic was coiling tight in Hana’s gut as the urge to breathe crept closer and closer until her lips parted in a silent scream.

All sound was suffocated by the sea. Hana tried to snap her jaw shut, but the damage was already done. Her lungs felt like they were collapsing, and the sea was not kind as it pushed its way down her throat. Hana swore she felt seaweed scrape against her teeth as well. For a short time, instinct took over. It drove limbs to thrash blindly against the waves but try as she may Hana couldn’t escape from the sea’s clutches.

Hana Song knows she’s going to die. She knew it when she ordered Dae-hyun to set her mech to self-destruct and she doesn’t regret it either. D.va has always done what was necessary for her home and people. Hana just hopes that her friends can forgive her for it. The mantle of Korea’s protector would be passed to someone else now, and there was great pride knowing that she had done a damn good job at protecting. Every soul in Korea would live on to see the morning sun. It was the silver lining in the blanket of fear that enswathed Hana to know that her people were safe from the gwishin’s bloodlust.

A sweet sentiment that unfortunately didn’t make this torture any easier to bear.

 _Please._ Hana begged to whatever ethereal force that may be watching her. _Please help. Please make it stop. Please. Please. Make it stop. Make it stop, stop, sto-_

Her prayers were answered.

A pair of arms entwine around her waist then Hana is nestled against something broad yet soft. She can only assume it’s the torso the arms are connected to. She still can’t see for all around was inky darkness, but the pilot can feel. Whoever held Hana provided something tangible for her to latch onto and she clings to them like a child does with their favorite teddy bear. Then suddenly, she’s hoisted out from the sea’s grip and they breach surface. Hana immediately doubles over and heaves. The taste of salt and bile is disgusting on her tongue, but air has never felt so sweet before. Her rescuer does their best to keep her body steady as she wheezes.

A hand like ice weaves into Hana’s hair, and there’s a soft trilling against the back of her neck. Hana shudders.

“Hush.” Someone coos, likely a woman judging by the cadence of their voice. Hana’s mind was not fully coherent yet, but enough so to string together that it must be her rescuer speaking. “You are safe. I’ve got you. I’ll keep you safe.”

Hana nearly weeps with relief. The words are spoken with such an honesty that the brunette hasn’t heard in years, and with a voice dulcet as windchimes. Hana knew that they could be trusted, and the frigid fear from before began to melt. She wants to thank them, but the words die on her tongue as another cough rattles her body.

“We need to move you. Once I get you on a basking spot, I can heal you. Please hang on.”

Right, they were still far from shore, weren’t they?

Had Hana been in a better state of mind she might’ve questioned what exactly this person was doing at sea in the middle of the night. Currently though she was tired, in pain, and hadn’t regained her vision yet. Everything looked fuzzy at best, so she elected to keep her eyes shut to help soothe her headache.

Sweet nothings were murmured into Hana’s ears as they moved. There were several apologies strewn into the honeyed drivel as well and for good reason. They were undulating in the water and the bobbing motion was beginning to breed nausea anew in Hana’s stomach. She had already thrown up once and that was more than enough, thank you very much. The saltwater also did nothing but exacerbate her wounds. Mercifully, her lifeguard proves to be swift swimmer and Hana is soon ensconced against solid ground with all the care one would handle a glass figure with.

It felt gravely, but not enough to be sand. It was too compact, so Hana would have to guess she’d been given stone or a coral reef jutting above the water as a resting place. Honestly, she couldn’t complain now. It could’ve been better, but it didn’t feel too sharp or coarse enough to break skin. Most importantly, she was out of the ocean. It would suffice.

Hana nearly slips into cold sleep right there, but there is that darling voice again.

“I’m afraid I can only heal you in bursts. I’ll need time to rejuvenate my power between usages of it.”

Hands ghosted over Hana’s abdomen and a pained hiss spills out her mouth. She lashes out in reflex, swiping her arm blindly in front of her, but the attack is weak and easily restrained.

“Please, stop! You’re going to strain yourself.” The stranger begged, tucking Hana’s arm back at her side.

A twang of guilt bubbles in Hana’s chest. This time when the touch returns, she does her best to sit still. She’s rewarded for it. Her savior’s hands were no longer cold-quite the opposite. Heat was emitting from their very palms. It felt lukewarm at first before gradually growing into a pleasant kindle not just against her skin but melting into it. The pain in Hana’s body began to wane as the warmth swaddled her.

“Oh damn, that feels good. Aspirin can go screw itself.” Had Hana’s voice not been so hoarse the words would’ve been outright moaned in pure relief.

It still garners an amused snort from her enigmatic rescuer. “Well, I take it the spell is working then.”

“Like a charm.” Hana confirmed, experimentally wriggling her body a smidge before wincing. It still hurt but it paled in comparison to the agony from before. “Whatever the hell you just did please do again.”

Her train of thought no longer felt so hampered either and upon realization of this Hana’s eyes flutter open. The fog clouding her vision fades away to reveal the flickering stars that adorned Korea’s night sky. There’s a moment of respite at the return of her sight. Hana tilts her head towards the one who helped her, words of gratitude waiting on her lips, then abruptly pauses.

The face that stares back at her was not human.

It resembled a human akin to how a wolf resembled a dog. You see the similarities at first but then your gaze wanders and the differences can’t be unseen. There was no skin nor flesh but scales and fins. Hana found herself lost in serpentine eyes that glowed like twin lanterns. Despite how inhuman they were she could tell there was an ample intelligence within them as the creature blinked curiously at her. It-no, no that wasn’t right. Whatever this being was, Hana was certain they were a woman. Her looks were rugged, yet her edges were soft with flecks of gold dusting her cheeks and nose that were reminiscent of freckles. She inched closer to Hana bearing a patient smile of perfect, pearly fangs. She was beautiful. Otherworldly beautiful.

“Are you alright?” The creature asked with an anxious chord in her voice.

She presses a webbed hand to Hana’s forehead, and the human flinched when she felt the slightest prick of claws. The hand was quickly removed, and the thing is now staring at her in a way only a kicked puppy could match.

“I’m sorry.” The creature speaks, keeping her gaze downcast, and shyly carding her claws through her long, wet tresses. “If I had more practice with healing spells, I could soothe your injuries altogether, but I am still in training. Please be patient with me and I can repair the rest of you. I just need a bit more time to recharge my mana.”

Hana did not answer. She was unable to do anything but gape as her brain tried to process what was in front of her. She had endless questions but couldn’t find her voice, and it would remain lost as her eyes rove down to catch sight of the muscles. Stout, strong muscles that had Hana’s heart stuttering. Her biceps alone looked to be the size of Hana’s head! Ironically, it’s only after it occurs to the pilot that her staring could come off as rude that she notices the other is bare as a newborn. Hana’s face flushes a deep pink and she swiftly directs her eyes elsewhere. The creature however was unbothered by her lack of clothes likely due to the scales and scute that protected every inch of her being. There were no visible private parts to be seen and even her breasts were held back by scutum. To a marine biologist it’d be captivating, and Hana was no exception to that, but sea beast or not this was still a nude woman. If someone were to stare so unabashedly at Hana, then she would make haste to deck them. One needed consent first.

“Sorry.” Hana squeaks.

The thing’s eyebrows knit together and this odd clicking noise pours from her mouth that somehow sounds concerned. “Are you alright? Your behavior is . . . worrying.”

That was a good question. One Hana didn’t think she had a good answer to.

She forces out a laugh, a high and nervous sound. “Oh yeah, I’m just peachy! I’ve gone off my rocker and I’m hallucinating a hot, monster lady. Meanwhile, my body is probably at the bottom of the sea by now. So, everything is totally fine!” Hana’s laugh trails off into a broken sob. “Oh god, I’m dead, aren’t I? This can’t be real. You can’t be real.”

Horror paints the creature’s face. Her body goes rigid upon Hana’s harrowing words and it locks up and freezes like that for a good while. She gawks at Hana looking lost, clearly trying to string together what to do and say. Eventually, she reached a decision. She must’ve for her eyes now gleamed with a new resolve.

“No, you are alive. You’re safe.” She croons, lifting her arms up once more to reach towards Hana.

Hana almost flinches away again. Then the rivulets of tears across her cheeks were brushed away by careful hands, and for whatever reason she can’t help but melt into the touch. Hana hadn’t even realized she’d been crying.

“You will survive. I can tell you’re very strong.” The creature continues treacly. She seemed pleased that the human was no longer cowering from her and took it as an invitation to cup Hana’s face, thumb stroking her tattooed cheeks with reverence. “I know you must still be in shock, but I promise you that the danger has passed. Nothing will harm you while I’m here. I will be your shield.”

Hana knows that it wasn’t wise to indulge in a fantasy and that must be what this is, but in all honesty, she was scared. She needed something to latch onto for comfort and this mirage was all too willing to provide for her. So, Hana brings her own hand over the creature’s and nods quietly. (She pensively questions how the enamel pattern of scales felt so solid and smooth if this was all but a figure of her mind.)

“Thank you.” The human whispers sincerely.

The woman-sea beast, angel, whatever she was-smiled warmly at her, and Hana felt a little lighter inside.

“I have enough mana restored to heal you again. Just relax, okay.”

Hana nods her head again, not knowing what to say to that. Then her rescuer’s hands begin to glow. Golden light weaves out from her claw tips like a spider’s silk until it encompasses the entirety of her hands. A few stray strands of light even curl up around her wrists. Hana gasps, utterly starstruck at what she was beholding. Curious, she grasps out tentatively to the light and it swirls around her fingers like mist. It feels so warm.

The creature chuckles. “Healing spells are tricky ones to master. Believe me, I know firsthand.”

Hana’s touch trails down the other’s palm until it reaches her pulse point.

“You’re really real?” She mutters in quiet awe.

She can feel the tempo of her heartbeat. A soft drumming lull compared to the current puttering of Hana’s own. The creature shifts her hand, luminous shine still growing, and entwined her fingers with Hana’s.

“I am.” She assures, giving Hana’s hand a gentle squeeze and despite all logic that swore otherwise Hana believed it.

The light threaded along Hana’s skin before dipping into it. The pilot watches in amazement as the gold permeates into her veins, washing away the mottled sores and welts with nothing more than a tickling caress.

“What are you?” Hana asks, unable to contain the question inside any longer.

Her rescuer quirks an eyebrow like the answer is obvious. “I am merfolk, silly.”

Merfolk. The word ricochets in Hana’s mind. An old memory creeps forward full of old bedtime stories. Hana’s favorite had been the ones of mirthful mermaids who’d sing along with the shanties of sailors and dance in the water. A very young and bright-eyed Hana Song had believed in them with all her little heart, and once upon a time ago dreamed of being one herself. Then reality hit hard along with omnic attacks, puberty, and military drafting. Afterwards frivolous things such as mermaids became a forgotten fantasy of childhood.

Yet here Hana was now, face to face with a being of myth and built far more like a tank than the fairytales’ claims. She could’ve torn Hana asunder with her bare teeth with as little effort as tearing paper. She could, but the mermaid would not. Hana knew she wouldn’t. All her deeds attested to it for she’d been nothing less than munificent towards the human. If she wanted Hana dead, she would’ve been sleeping with the fishes five minutes ago. Instead, the mermaid gave her care in such a way that almost felt intimate. Hana was safe.

“I just realized I never introduced myself. You may call me, Brigitte.” The creature said politely, lips curled into a welcoming smile.

“I was half expecting an ocean pun.” Hana teased, taking a moment to chuckle at the confusion flickering on Brigitte’s face. “The name’s Hana.”

“Hana. How pretty. I hope you’re not disappointed I don’t have an . . . ocean pun name?” Brigitte was sure to make a show of sighing. “But I suppose if you really want to you can call me something like Lobsterella or Sea-Ra?” The mermaid winked kittenishly. “Only if you go for Lobsterellas though.”

Hana laughs so hard her sides begin to ache faintly. “No, no! Brigitte is good. It has a lot more class than a shitty ocean pun.”

“I’m flattered.” Crowed Brigitte.

This was good. Hana always found the best company to be the ones who could partake in a bit of ribbing and banter. The casual chatter felt like an anchor, and the knots in Hana’s guts were being unraveled one by one.

“You are an inimitable Selkie.” Brigitte told her, raising a digit to deliver a quick tap to Hana’s nose. “I can’t say I’ve ever seen anything like you before, and I’ve seen a lot in my days.”

Hana snorts and bats the hand away. “I’m gonna take that as a compliment.”

“Oh, it definitely is.”

After a bit of nose wrinkling, Hana mulls over the foreign word. Selkie. There was a vestige of familiarity, but she couldn’t quite pinpoint it. It was like a dream long forgotten or something she might’ve overheard once a very long time ago. Hana opens her mouth intending to ask what it means, but then in the outskirts of her vision she spies something adrift in the sea and everything in her mind slams to a halt.

The metal was so scorched and miserably misshapen that Hana honestly had no clue how she even recognized it. Yet she did. There was a deep intuition inside her that just knew this meager scrap had been a part of something mighty. Her mech, her Tokki, her baby. Oh, her poor baby.

Hana lurches forward unthinkingly, and Brigitte’s arms are the only thing protecting her from falling back into the ocean’s clutches. The mermaid squawked in surprise, not expecting or prepared for the abrupt upheaval in the girl.

“Hana? Hana, what’s wrong?” Brigitte was clicking and cooing at the human no doubt attempting to soothe her distress.

Her hands were on Hana again, attempting to nudge the pilot back into a lax position, but Hana refused. She thrashed obstinately against Brigitte’s touch, and the mermaid was quick to realize that coaxing was having null effect. Hana was gathered up by arms that had no right to be so strapping then bundled against Brigitte’s chest in a too snug hold. It must’ve been done to restrain her from harming herself, but Hana was too dismayed to care.

“Let me go! Let me go right now!” Hana demanded, writhing like a mouse caught in a glue trap. Try as she may, Brigitte was every bit as strong as she looked, and she couldn’t twist free. “Please! Please, I need it-I need to-to-!”

Hana’s breath hitched, body acquiesced and slumping in Brigitte’s grasp. There would be no use in wasting what energy she had on something fruitless.

“Please. I need it.” She whispered against the mermaid’s scales.

Brigitte let a hand rove down Hana’s spine, kneading and caressing the skin in its path. Hana found herself surprised by how pleasant it was. She sighed wistfully, pondering if this was another magic trick. It certainly felt like magic.

“What do you need?” Brigitte asked patiently. Her grip had loosened into a hug now that the human had somewhat calmed.

Hana was quick to answer. “My mech. I need it.” She grasped out towards the fragment dabbling in the water. It was so close yet still out of reach. “Please.”

Brigitte followed her gesture and nodded. The water around her tail rippled as it uncoiled, unveiling frilly fins. The metal scrap was cupped in her tail’s large, end fin and pulled close. Hana snatched it up the second it was within her grasp and cradled it close to her chest.

“Tokki . . .” Hana murmured plaintively.

She brushed her fingers over the creases and notches of the metal and shuddered at the jagged shape.

“You did good, Tokki. We both did.” Hana spoke as if the metal fragment could hear her. It was a ludicrous idea, but after the longest time of service Hana felt her mech had merited some sentimentality. Tokki had become an integral part of D.va.

“I’ll fix you up. It’s not going to be easy, but I’m sure as hell not going to give up on you. I’ll have to start from scratch, but baby I’m going to make you the epitome of glory.”

Hana finishes her speech by pressing a kiss to the metal. Afterwards, it dawned upon her that she hadn’t heard so much as a peep from Brigitte during her doleful display. For a moment, Hana was fearful that the mermaid had left when her focus was elsewhere, but a glance back up confirmed that she was still present. Brigitte seemingly sensed that the mech fragment held importance to Hana and elected to stay respectfully silent. Even her eyes had been averted to give Hana some semblance of privacy. It was an appreciated gesture.

Hana let out a soft ahem to draw the other’s attention, and Brigitte’s gaze was on her in an instant. Those reptilian eyes rolled across Hana’s frame and features in such a scrutiny Hana was not unfamiliar with. It was the same inspection Dae-hyun insisted upon when Hana returned from missions. Except that Brigitte was checking for a hurt more than physical.

Brigitte tentatively raised her hand towards Hana or more precisely to the charred piece of her mech clutched in her arms. She refused to touch it instead only permitting herself to hover over the fragment as if afraid her touch would cause it to crumble. However, Brigitte had no qualm in placing her free palm on Hana’s shoulder and squeezing gently in solace.

“I’m sorry.” Brigitte uttered lowly.

Hana felt her brows furrow. “For what?” She asked. She couldn’t think of a single thing Brigitte had done to warrant an apology.

“For your-” The mermaid bit her lip, cutting herself short. Her gaze flickered downward to the metal scrap, and Brigitte winced before continuing in a solemn tone. “You have my deepest condolences for the loss of your skin.”

Every muscle in Hana’s body went taut.

“My . . . my . . .?” She couldn’t get the final word out. Not with the growing trepidation in her gut.

What bedeviled her skin and how abject was it that Brigitte was unable to heal it? She was unsure if she even wanted to find out, but she had to know. Hana steeled herself for the worst, shoulders trembling as she peered down at herself to survey the damage. Confusion soon welled forth, replacing the previous fear upon finding nothing.

Her flight suit was in tatters, a courtesy of how close Hana had been to the blast. The seams were rendered opened leaving frayed threads hanging off her frame. There were several burnt edges of the cloth that were beyond repair as well. (Hana thought it a small blessing that enough remained of the suit to keep her appropriately covered.) However, the skin underneath the ruined suit was fine. True, there were copious sores over the expanse of Hana’s flesh, but it was all diminutive. The height of her pain had been mollified by Brigitte, and although her leftover injuries were tender, they would heal shortly with rest. Ergo, Hana couldn’t discern the cause of such a statement from Brigitte.

“What are you talking about, Brigitte?” Hana asked, voice laden with worry. She was beginning to get the daunting sense that something was amiss.

“Your skin.” The mermaid repeated. She inclined her head towards the fragment of Hana’s mech as if to help clarify her intention, but only succeeded in furthering the pilot’s confusion.

Hana’s lips pulled into a tight frown. “You healed my skin, didn’t you?” She looks over herself again to doublecheck what she already knew. Minor scrapes smeared across her flesh, but otherwise she was fine. “Come on, be frank with me here because I honestly have no idea what you’re going on about! Please, what is wrong with me?” She pleaded.

Brigitte clasped a hand over her mouth, a deep sympathy pooling in her eyes as she stared at Hana.

“Denial.” She mumbled. It was not meant for the human to hear, but she did, and she hated it.

Frustration was starting to bleed into Hana’s speech. “No, no! You’re not listening to me. Please just tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’ll be okay. You’ll be okay.” Brigitte croons. “I said I would be your shield, didn’t I?”

She was cloyingly soft in her demeaner and tone. She chirred and clicked in a bell-like tongue that humankind had not heard in a century, and Hana wishes she could find comfort in it. If only it weren’t a ploy to distract from Hana’s question. Maybe it was done with good intentions however that didn’t change the fact that Hana’s concerns were being dismissed.

“That’s not an answer!” Hana stressed, shaking her head.

Uncertainty twisted over Brigitte’s features. “I’m sorry . . .” She conceded. She wrung her hands together in a skittish fit before heaving out a long sigh. “You aren’t too keen on being coddled, are you?”

Hana shook her head again, her face set grimly. Perhaps a small part of Hana yearned to be pampered, but D.va had not earned her place by being outright cosseted.

“I thought a gentler touch could placate you, but not in this case I see.” The mermaid smiled at her although it wasn’t a happy one. It was shy and remorseful and soon fell away as she spoke on. “I wish there was a simpler way to tell you, but you must face it. Your skin was ruined in your fight. I’m so sorry.”

Hana thrust out her arm. “Look.” She said, swaying the limb for emphasis. “You healed me. Right?”

Brigitte took ahold of Hana’s outstretched hand and pet it softly.

“Healing your pelt won’t be as simple as it is with your body. There’s a possibility it can be saved, but . . . it’s going to take time. We’d need to collect all the pieces first.” She informed somberly and finished with an encouraging smile. “Thankfully, I can enlist the help of my fellow guards, and I’ll do everything I personally can for you as well.”

Hana squints through the moonlight. She swore there was a hint of a blush beginning to take form across Brigitte’s dappled cheeks. She had not thought it possible for a coldblooded creature to have the capability to blush. Presuming that Brigitte was even coldblooded that is. Most scaled critters were, weren’t they? Hana found herself under a sudden temptation to smooth her thumb over the mermaid’s face and see how warm it might feel under her palm. She was able to resist the urge, but not without unconsciously leaning closer until she was mere inches away from Brigitte. Perhaps the proximity was why the mermaid floundered with her next set of sentences.

“I-I’m very adept at mending and I think I can help repair your skin. I . . . I know that uh, that touching pelts is seen as a sacred act among Selkies but considering the circumstances I insist you accept my offer.”

Brigitte was trilling tenderly, but Hana couldn’t focus on it over the clamor of turning gears inside her head. Everything was clicking into place. That was twice now that Brigitte had called her a Selkie. Hana had a slim idea of what a Selkie was, but considering the context use of the word she could determine that it sure as hell wasn’t human. Brigitte didn’t think she was human.

“Brigitte, I am not a Selkie.” Hana brusquely said.

She hadn’t been certain how to feel regarding such a realization. What was the proper response when someone mistakes your species with another? Yet as Hana watched Brigitte’s face contort, she immediately decided it did not bode well.

“But . . . but your skin? It-how?” Brigitte stumbled over her words, too flabbergasted to speak properly.

She peered down at what was bundled in Hana’s arms in an intense perusal.

“This isn’t my skin. This is-was my mech.” Hana paused, a thought occurring to her. Would merfolk have any concept of human robotics? Judging by how Brigitte was still steeped in confusion the answer was likely no. Hana tried a more rudimentary explanation. “It’s like armor.”

Thankfully, Brigitte seemed to understand that. She nodded slowly with a new inquisitive gleam in her eyes.

“So . . . what are you?” She asked, fingers twitching around Hana’s.

Hana takes in a deep breath, and mulls over the question.

_I’m a protector and a worrywart. Maybe a hero, but I don’t know. Most know me as D.va. Few know Hana. Sometimes I wish I could just be Hana, but people need D.va. D.va is their icon. Hana is just a girl who likes video games. Hana is human._

“I’m human.” She answers earnestly.

The reaction was immediate and volatile. Brigitte pulled away from Hana in shock. She even relinquished the hold she had on the other’s hand. A heavy weight churned in Hana’s stomach. Tentatively, she reaches out, and Hana hopes desperately that the gentle demeaner and sweet touches will resume. It does not. She brushes her fingertips against Brigitte’s forearm, and the mermaid flinches from her. Unbidden, the weight twists deeper.

“You’re a . . . a human?” Brigitte spoke the word like it was taboo.

“Is that a problem?” Hana asks, voice trembling.

It was a dumb question because it blatantly was a problem. Brigitte had completely withdrawn. Her eyes darted around frenetically as if afraid she was about to be caught in an illicit act. She looked everywhere except to Hana, and the human couldn’t fathom why. What had she done wrong?

Brigitte was backpedaling into the water with slow caution, the waves dipping around her curves. She mumbled something too low and too inhuman for Hana to understand.

“Brigitte?” Hana scrambled forward, ignoring the protests of her still sore body. “Brigitte, please don’t leave!”

The mermaid shook her head, still refusing to meet Hana’s eye. “I’m sorry. I need to go. I can’t-”

Hana manages to take ahold of Brigitte’s arm in a fragile grasp. She tugged softly, urging the other to stay with her. Physically, it would do little. Hana was no shrimp, and behind that doll face of hers were well defined muscles built from years of engineer work and training, but Brigitte was a creature poised to hunt. She was robust and large and if she really wanted to leave Hana had no chance at impeding her. She had to wish her pleas would be enough to sway Brigitte’s mind.

“Stay.” Hana begged with eyes wide and wet, and when Brigitte finally met them, she wavered.

It was not by much, only a margin. However, it surged a newfound hope inside Hana that Brigitte would listen, and for a moment the mermaid’s mask of resistance abated into something vulnerable. There was an aching melancholy reflected in Brigitte’s gaze. It shouldn’t have been so unsettling, yet Hana found her heart wilting from bearing witness to such an expression captured on Brigitte’s face.

“Stay.” Hana repeated.

She tugged again as swift and soft as one does with the strings of a harp. With each pull Brigitte fell deeper into her inner confliction. Timidly, the mermaid raised a shaking hand and placed it on top of Hana’s own. A smile soon blossomed on Hana’s lips, presuming that the other had accepted her request.

“I’m sorry. I wish I could.” Brigitte croaked, and Hana’s smile shattered.

Hana’s fingers were pried away, then Brigitte was tilting backward towards the water before Hana could make any further attempts to stop her. There was a mighty splash wrought by Brigitte’s tail as she absconded into the sea, and Hana shuddered as she was doused by the stray spatters. Then the mermaid was gone.

“No . . .” Hana gasped, teetering over the edge of her little hunk of rock. “No! No! No!”

She searched desperately into the water, but not a vestige of Brigitte was left. Hana was alone with the sea. The pilot ruminated diving in after Brigitte. The thought was a tempting one, but such an act would only lead her back to the verge of drowning. So, with little options Hana hugged her knees to her chest, and tried to ignore the pungent smell of brine and the dinning waves. She sighed deeply and lifted her chin up to the sky. Tonight had been gifted a beautiful moon. It was not full but waxing and gleaming in a silver corona.

As she stared up at the moon Hana wondered. “Why?”

She wasn’t sure who she was asking, but she couldn’t stop questioning it. Why, why, why? However, Hana received no answer.

Choking back a sob, Hana lets her face fall into her arms. “Please come back.” She pleads.

Again, no answer except for the sound of the waves.

Hana was uncertain how much time had passed until she heard the sirens. Maybe it was hours? It sure felt like it when she only had the ocean to keep her company. A cold company at that. Never had Hana felt such relief to hear a ruckus. The source of which being a boat puttering against the tide like a bat out of hell. The blanket of night made it no easy feat to spy the vehicle. Hana spent a good deal of time squinting through the misty moonlight until she was able to spy the vaguest outline on the horizon. Shortly after, three more had crept into view, all blaring sirens and flashing lights in a frenzied state. A search party had been sent for her.

“Oh, thank you, Dae-hyun.” Hana said breathlessly. Her friend must’ve been the one who organized it. Everyone else had been blissfully unaware of the crisis. “I promise you I won’t go stirring up shit for at least a month after this.”

She had received ten times her usual fill of shit tonight, and Hana felt like she would burst from frustration had she not been so overcome by lassitude.

She sent a grateful prayer above that the rescue boats were quick to spot her. However, the fuss everyone aboard was making was unwarranted in her opinion. Once Hana had been pulled on deck, she found herself abruptly manhandled by at least five medics. Too cold hands and tools were poking and prodding her flesh in a very unwelcomed examination, and Hana was in too much of a dour mood to tolerate it. She snaps at them, a colorful array of curses falling from her tongue, and the medics eventually relent.

Hana tries not to be too cross. She tells herself that these were merely people following orders, and their orders were to keep Meka’s precious pilot alive. She ought to be grateful to some degree. She wanted to, but after everything that had transpired tonight Hana was just too overwhelmed to handle such furor.

Then a towel was draped over Hana’s shoulders that might’ve been spun from the softest cotton. She clings her fists into the cloth and pulls it closer to her chilled body. Hana hadn’t caught who exactly had given it to her, but she mumbles a quiet “thank you” nonetheless. The towel seems to absorb the water and the tension encompassing Hana, and she gradually finds herself calming.

There was a small bout of hushed conversation between the medics before one of them comes forth again. They are professional in their approach this time, offering Hana a demure smile and tapping their clipboard out of what could’ve been habit.

“Miss D.va, would you please answer a series of questions regarding your current health for us?”

Hana nods tiredly. She refuses to allow anyone to put their hands on her again, but she could cooperation enough for some innocent questions. So, she does her best to listen and not chuckle at the budding confusion on the staff’s faces as she feeds them answers. The doctors must’ve expected to fish a nearly if not outright dead body out from the sea. It was a medical mystery to them how Hana was even still conscious and coherent. Oh, and Hana could tell they craved to know _how._

How was she even still alive?

Hana knew of course, but she thought it better to keep that answer to herself. No one would believe her if she claimed a mermaid had been her savior. So, let the press call it miracle. In the end, it didn’t matter what they said. All that mattered to Hana was seeing that mystifying mermaid again.

She needed to see Brigitte again, but how?

**Author's Note:**

> I am very excited to post this story, and I do hope you all will enjoy it! The first chapter ends on a bittersweet note I know, but I promise the second one will be sweeter. Brigitte shall return to her little not-Selkie.
> 
> Also be warned, there is going to be so many fish puns in this.


End file.
